


shimmy on the dance floor

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Club Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Crowded Spaces, Dirty Talk, Implied Cousincest, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Teddy wants to come between one of the couples on the dance floor; his foster cousin and sister-in-law will do nicely for that.





	shimmy on the dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> This was original written for the November prompts at Daily Deviant. Those two kinks just screamed dance floor sex to me, and Teddy’s my flexible boy who loves to be out there and getting it on.

He’s supposed to be on his way home.

Teddy knows this, just like he knows that Victoire will be arsed off at him for being late, and complain bitterly that he smells like smoke and alcohol.

He also knows that when he offers to lick her open, give her two orgasms before he fits her with the strap-on so she can peg him as long as she likes, taking advantage of the fact that it’s his second go, that she’ll forgive him.

Victoire always forgives him.

He insinuates himself onto the dance floor, sliding between couples with murmured apologies that mean nothing because he’s not sorry at all. He wants to be between them, he wants to fuck and be fucked at the same time.

It’s been a long fucking day at work—hell, it’s been a long fucking week—and Teddy needs to blow off some steam.

“Hey.”

Light fingers on his arm, a familiar voice and when he turns, Hugo’s right there, in the middle of the crush, sliding closer to Teddy.

Hugo’s family, except not. Teddy isn’t actually a Weasley, and Hugo’s only a cousin to his foster siblings. He’s also tall and broad and ruddy-cheeked after the go-round they had chasing down a dark wizard earlier that day.

Teddy’s seen him in the showers; his prick’s just as long and broad as the rest of him.

Teddy licks his lips, slides sideways so he’s face to face with Hugo. He fits his palm to the small of Hugo’s back, pulls him closer so their hips slide together. “Hey,” he says, low enough that Hugo has to lean close to hear him in the noise.

“I thought you were going home.” Hugo’s words vibrate against Teddy’s ear, his lips brushing the skin.

Teddy shivers, grips Hugo’s shirt and rotates his hips, grinding closer. “Not yet. I’ve got something to do, first.”

Someone to do.

He blinks, waits to see what his younger not-quite-cousin will do.

Hugo grins, bright and full of teeth, crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “Oh? What?”

It would be too easy to say _you_ , too easy to just fist his hands in Hugo’s collar and drag him into the back. Maybe Hugo’s interested, maybe not. Maybe the game is half the fun. “What are you doing here?” Teddy says instead, letting his mouth put the words into Hugo’s skin, lips grazing his throat.

He’s gratified when Hugo tilts his head back, lets Teddy lick the line of freckles along his collarbone.

Hugo reaches for Teddy now, both hands on his ass, sliding under the waistband of his trousers. Any lower and Hugo might realize that Teddy prepared himself in the showers before he ever left the Ministry. He might realize just how ready Teddy is, and how easy it would be to slide inside of him.

Hugo catches Teddy’s earlobe and tugs. “I’m with Dominique.”

Dominique.

_Fuck_.

“She should be dancing with us.” Teddy’s heart is racing, his fingers tight against Hugo’s back. He wants to fuck her. He wants to be fucked by Hugo. He wants to go back and tell Victoire every last detail while he eats her out, while she screams for him to do it again, and then while she fucks him senseless.

Hugo raises an arm lazily, gestures at someone Teddy doesn’t see.

Dominique must catch the signal; a moment later there’s a body against Teddy’s back, her breasts pressed flat against him. “Hello, brother,” she murmurs, and Teddy’s heart twists.

He turns to look face her, switching them so that she fits to his hips in the front, and Hugo covers him from behind. Hugo has Teddy’s hips in his grip tight enough that Hugo can grind against him and it feels so damned good.

Hugo’s thick and big and ready to go.

Dominique’s smaller than Victoire. Rounder. She has a sleeveless turtleneck on, and a short skirt that rides up as she shimmies against him. Teddy slides a hand under, and she has no knickers.

Someone bumps her from behind, the dance floor becoming more crowded as a new song begins. Teddy uses the motion to slip his fingers between her folds; she grips him, mouths at his throat with a small whimper.

“We could take this somewhere,” Hugo suggests.

“Why bother?” Teddy asks. His prick is straining at his flies, anxious for release. When he lowers the zip, Dominique nods quickly, and Teddy lifts her, quickly fits her to his hips, his prick sliding deep inside of her in one go.

She wraps her legs around his waist, lowers her head to his shoulder as if they’re slow dancing, and sways. Her breath shudders in her chest as she whispers, “Fuck, Teddy.”

He twitches his prick inside of her, just because he has that much control and he can.

“What about me?” Hugo palms the side of Teddy’s head, turns him so they can kiss, long and deep.

Teddy nudges his trousers down just enough that it’s easy for him to put Hugo’s hand on his crack, let Hugo discover just how ready he is.

“Right here,” Teddy says, just barely hearing the sound of Hugo’s zip over the noise of the music.

It’s only a little awkward as Hugo works his way inside of Teddy, slow and easy, finally bottoming out to press them close together. Hugo has his hand on Teddy’s belly, sways his hips in little rotating motions to the beat, fucking him slowly.

Teddy moves with each thrust, fucks into Dominique. When the music changes, the crowd bumps them, utterly unaware what’s happening.

Teddy tugs Dominique’s turtleneck down just enough to bare some skin so he can suck on it, leaving behind a mark as she cries, grinding down to match his slow thrusts into her. He wants her to come, wants to feel the way she’ll clench around him in her orgasm.

He palms her breast with one hand, thumb flicking across her stiff nipple. The shirt dulls the sensation, so he squeezes gently, strokes harder as he sucks again at her throat and thrusts hard into her, swaying with the strokes from Hugo.

Hugo groans, shudders. “Close,” Hugo mutters. “You’re so fucking tight, Teddy.”

Teddy clenches down, feels the way Hugo struggles to hold back.

“Harder,” Dominique mutters, and Teddy uses the back of someone near them to brace her, his mouth dropping down to catch a nipple through her shirt, mouthing a thick wet spot as he suckles and thrusts. She tenses, then breaks with a low cry, clenching tight and flooding him with wet.

He’s not done with her, shifts so that they can brace again as he fucks deeply into her, harder, more. He gets both hands under her skirt, separates her cheeks and fingers the tight rosebud of her arse. She cries out, and Hugo pushes into Teddy again.

“Maybe next time,” Teddy says, slipping one fingertip just past that tight rim. “Maybe next time I’ll make my prick long and thin, fuck your sweet arse while Hugo fucks mine.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck….” Dominique chants, arse clenching like it wants to suck Teddy’s finger in. He withdraws, wets it with her own juices, then drives it deep and she comes again like he’s hit a switch.

It’s too much for him to hold back, and he lets her milk his orgasm from him, draining every drop. His arse cheeks clench down tightly, almost painfully, around Hugo. Fingers dig deeply into the skin on Teddy’s hips as Hugo shimmies behind him, twisting as he thrusts, until Teddy sees stars and thinks he might come again.

His prick gives a limp attempt, body shuddering as Hugo fills him there on the dance floor.

The music shifts to something slow, and it takes only moments to right their clothes. Dominique tugs her skirt down, and Teddy and Hugo do up their flies. Teddy reaches for both of them, pulls them in close and kisses them, one at a time. They smell like musk and satisfaction, and Teddy wishes they could do this all over again, right now.

Dominique presses her hand against Teddy’s chest, nuzzles his cheek. “Victoire’s probably waiting,” she says. She slides her hand down, cups Teddy’s flaccid prick. “Think you’ll be able to get it up to fuck her?”

“She’s going to fuck me,” Teddy tells her. “Long and slow and probably a little angry when I tell her just how good it was to fuck her little sister.”

“If she ever wants a better dick than yours, I’d be up for it,” Hugo offers. “Or I’d just love to see you on your knees for me, with her watching. If she’d be into that.”

She might. Teddy’s never quite sure what Victoire wants to participate in, and what she just wants to hear about after the fact. “I’ll ask,” he promises.

He kisses Hugo first, then Dominique. His arse is leaking, and it’s going to show through his trousers soon. He’s sure Dominique’s dripping as well, and when Teddy steps back, Hugo grabs Dominique’s hand, gestures toward the loo.

Hugo’s merry grin is wicked. “I’ll get her cleaned up,” he says, and Teddy licks his lips, wishing he could stick around to watch.

But Victoire is waiting, and Teddy needs to be on his way home. He’s got a wife to lick, after all, and he can’t deny her the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
